More automotive manufacturers are typically placing passenger side air bags in a position to deploy closer to a windshield of a vehicle to utilize the vehicle windshield as a reaction surface.. When placing an air bag assembly adjacent to the vehicle front windshield underneath the instrument panel (sometimes referred to as the dashboard), there is typically provided therein a separate air bag door. Air bag doors often provide an appearance problem of fit and finish with the remainder of the instrument panel and also can be aesthetically unpleasing if the vinyl in its grain pattern on the door does not match the grain pattern on the remainder of the instrument panel. It would be highly desirable to provide a passenger side air bag door which can be positioned in an area adjacent the windshield of the vehicle and whose appearance is almost completely hidden.